


Endearments

by sapphire_child



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-26
Updated: 2006-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: There’s something endearing about the way his eyes crinkle up at the corners when he smiles. And she hates it.





	Endearments

There’s something endearing about the way his eyes crinkle up at the corners when he smiles. Something adorable about his nose, so unlike anyone else’s she’s ever known, that she can’t help but smile – much like she does at the sight of his equally ridiculous and absurdly large ears. And then there’s that something about those curls at the nape of his neck that makes her want to run her fingers through them…

And she hates it.

She hates not being able to let him go, hates that he was the only one she trusted for so long only to have him hurt her in a way than Thomas never could have.

Because she let him.

She considers for a time the possibility that she’s destined to be alone, that her purpose now is to raise her son and not give a damn about anything or anyone else. But every time she tries to walk away from him, from everyone, he walks past her again and she remembers everything she wants to forget.

She still remembers the look in his eyes all the times he smiled at her and his eyes crinkled up at the corners. And she doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to forget that, no matter how hard she tries.


End file.
